Daughter of Athena
by Captain-Sherlock-Who
Summary: We all know that Annabeth ran away when she was seven, but what about her life before that? What was her life like when it was just her and her dad? What pushed her to run away? Find out about Annabeth's childhood and what happens as she grows up. the story will be better than the summary.
1. Prologue

**Hey so um usually I write Hunger Games fan fiction but I LOVE the Percy Jackson series and decided to write this one. I know the beginning is kind of slow put it will get better. **

**Prologue **

"Athena! I never wanted a child, take her back!" the man yells at the beautiful woman that stands in front of him.

"I'm sorry Frederick, I cannot take her back," the woman gently says.

"Take her back now! You are her mother! I can not raise her! I'm not ready for a child," he argues as he holds the small bundle out to her.

"Frederick, I cannot raise her! Demigods must be raised by their mortal parents! Zeus would never allow me to take her back to Olympus! Now I must leave," she tells him sternly.

"Goodbye my daughter," Athena whispers kissing her daughter on the forehead before she walks away into the night, her white dress flowing behind her.

* * *

><p><em>I was seven when Luke found me. Terrified, hiding in a trashcan with a hammer. Thalia and Luke told me it was okay, that they were like me too and that they would be my new family. They promised they would always look out for me, Thalia still does but Luke is gone. It broke my heart when Luke betrayed me and went against Camp Half-blood. He broke his promise. Our family was split up.<em>

_Before Thalia and Luke I had a family, my dad loved me but my stepmother hated me. As I got older monsters started to attack us and she didn't want me around her or my stepbrothers. She thought I was dangerous. _

_I might die soon so I thought it would be a good idea to write about my life. If we do end up saving the world, someone can read about me and my life, not that you would care but... here I go._

_My name is Annabeth Chase, call me Annie EVER and you won't have a hand. If you are a mortal then you probably won't believe this but I am a demigod, yes half mortal, half Greek goddess. My mother is Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. My father is Frederick Chase, an American history professor at West Point. He caught the attention of my mother with his knowledge. He was brilliant (and still is) but couldn't afford to go to college. My mother helped him get into college and they fell in love and had me. He didn't want me at first but my mother told him that she couldn't take me. _

_Here is my story, the life of a demigod. _

**I hope you guys liked it :) Please review or PM me and let me know what you thought. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"_Daddy can you tell me another story about mommy again?" I asked my dad as he handed me the blue mug of hot chocolate. I admired my mom when I was three. Every night my dad would tuck me into bed after he told me stories about my mom while we drank hot chocolate. _

"_Sorry sweetheart but not tonight, daddy has to get up really early tomorrow," he answered kissing my forehead. _

"_Please daddy," I had begged, "I can't fall asleep unless you tell me a story!" I looked up at him with my big gray eyes wide, a look that I knew he couldn't say no to. _

"_I guess I could tell you just one," he said, giving in to my pleading._

_I smiled a big smile as he started to tell me the story. _

"_In a small town in Northern Greece there was a lady named Arachne. Arachne was the best weaver in her town and always boasted to everyone that she was the best and was better than the Goddess Athena." _

"_That's mommy, isn't it?" I remember asking my dad._

_He smiled at me and answered, "Yes sweetie that's mommy. Now when Athena heard Arachne say this she became furious and went into the town disguised as an old lady. When Arachne told the old lady that she was the best the lady replied by saying, 'My dear girl, I'm old and know much about life, no mortal can compete against Athena. You must apologize for her forgiveness.'_

_Arachne just laughed at the old lady and said, 'Foolish old lady! I know what I'm capable of and I don't need your advice. If Athena thinks she's better than me, then she could come here and compete against me.'"_

"_I don't like Arachne," I had decided. I didn't like that she thought that she was better than my mom. I thought my mom was the best. "I bet mommy is the best weaver in the world!" I exclaimed. _

_My dad smiled at me again. "And you are right, she is. Now back to the story. The old lady snapped her fingers and vanished into mist. When the mist cleared the beautiful Goddess revealed herself. 'You foolish girl! You think you can beat me at a weaving contest!' Athena exclaimed. Then the contest began. Athena wove the Parthenon and her contest with Poseidon, while Arachne wove scenes of the gods fears, trying to make fun of them. Athena was offended when she saw this and turned Arachne into a spider so she could weave forever."_

_I shuddered and said, "I would hate to be turned into a spider."_

_My dad smiled at me and said, "Time for bed!"_

"_Awww can't you just tell me one more?" I protested. _

"_Sorry, sweetie I have to get up early tomorrow."_

_I wanted to protest but thought it would be best not to, so I scurried off to my room with my long blonde hair flying behind me. I ran to the closet and hid inside it. Whenever my dad tucked me in I would pick somewhere in my room to hide and wait for him to find me. _

"_I wonder where my little wise girl is hiding," I heard my dad call as he entered my room. In my hiding spot I couldn't help but giggle. When my dad opened the closet door I screamed as he threw me over his shoulder and carried me to my bed, where he threw me down and tickled me. _

_When we settled down dad tucked me under the blankets and kissed me on the forehead. "I love you Annabeth," he said as he turned to leave my room. _

_Just as he was about to close the door I called out, "Daddy?" _

"_Yes sweetheart?" _

"_When is mommy going to come and see me?" I asked. My three year old self had heard so many amazing stories about her mother who was a great goddess but yet I had not met her. I couldn't help but want to meet her and find out for myself how amazing she really is. _

_My dad sighed and said, "I don't know sweetheart, I really don't know." I bet he felt bad for not being able to explain to his daughter why her mother couldn't see her. _

"_Does she not love me anymore? Is that why she left?" I had asked, close to tears. I didn't want to be the reason my mom left. _

"_No sweetheart, it was not your fault mommy left. She's very busy on Olympus. Your mommy loves you very much and would visit if she could." _

"_I hope she visits me soon. Goodnight daddy," I answered burrowing into the mound of blankets. _

"_Goodnight sweetheart," he said. _

_Before he closed the door I hopped off of my bed and ran to my dad. I threw my arms around him and whispered, "I love you daddy. Please don't leave me like mommy did. Even if you get really busy like her, you can't leave me."_

"_I won't leave you Annabeth," he replied hugging me back._

"_Pinky promise?" I remember asking, holding out my tiny pinky. _

_He smiled at me and locked his big pinky with my small one, "Pinky promise."_

**Percy's POV **

I walk into Annabeth's room, not bothering to knock. I close the door and sit on the bed next to her. I put my arm's around her waist and pull her closer to me. I kiss her on the cheek but she ignores me and continues to write in her journal.

"What are you writing wise girl?" I ask looking over her shoulder and at the words.

She smiles before closing the book. A real smile. I haven't seen her smile since we've gotten out of Tartarus, not a real smile. "Nothing, seaweed brain, " she answers, shoving her journal under her pillow.

I smile at how beautiful she looks. Curly blonde hair tied up in a messy ponytail, her gray eyes fighting over weather to show amusement or anger. She's wearing an oversized Camp Half-blood shirt, some jeans, and her Camp necklace with all of the beads on it. She nervously fidgets with the bead that has Thalia's tree on it. And to top it all off, her beautiful real smile. I want to remember her like this. When we fight against Gaea I will remember her like this. I want this to be the last image that flashes through my thoughts if I die while fighting.

"You looked stressed, you should take a nap," she tells me.

"Nah, I'm fine. Why don't you take a nap," I reply.

She snuggles up against my chest and sighs. "But the nightmares," she whispers.

"I won't let them get you," I promise.

I feel her smile against my shirt. I listen to her breathing as she slowly falls asleep, not wanting this peaceful moment to end.

**I hope you guys liked chapter one. Please review and tell me what you thought. I'm writing chapter 2 right now so it should be up either today or tomorrow. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_I don't remember much after that night with my dad. I was three so you can't really expect me to remember much. But I do have a memory, a very special one; the time I first met my mom. _

_It was my fourth birthday and my dad had just made me breakfast. He made me chocolate chip pancakes and we drank hot chocolate. _

_My dad handed me two wrapped gifts. When I opened the first one it had my dads college ring and the last one was a book about Greek mythology. I remember immediately turning to the page about my mom. I turned to my dad and pointed to the picture before asking, "Daddy, is this what mommy really looks like?" _

"_No, your mom's eyes are more of a stormy gray, not a soft gray," he answered. I looked at the picture and tried to picture what my mom would look like. _

_Then there was a knock at the door. My dad went to answer the door while I read about my mom. _

_He came back with a woman. She had dark brown hair that fell in waves down her back. She was wearing a white dress that fell off one of her shoulders. When I looked up at her eyes I knew exactly who she was. Her eyes were a stormy gray like mine. She smiled down at me._

"_Mommy!" I exclaimed throwing my arms around her. _

"_Hello Annabeth, happy birthday," she said, her voice calm. _

_I smiled and said, "Why are you here?" _

"_I wanted to wish you a happy birthday. I brought you a present," she said handing me a box. When opened it there was a stuffed snowy owl. "I hope you like it, I wasn't sure what to get you and your father told me you like owls, so..." she awkwardly said. _

"_I love it," I said smiling. _

"_Now if you excuse me I must speak with your father," she said exiting the room with my dad following her. _

_I wanted to know what they were talking about so I pressed up against the wall and listnened to what they were saying. _

"_...monsters will be attacking you soon, I think you should take her to the camp," my mom had said. _

"_We'll be fine Athena. Now I think you should leave before Annabeth gets to excited about you being here," my dad sternly told her. _

"_You will not be fine! You don't have weapons! You can't kill them without __Celestial Bronze."  
>"We will manage, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of her."<em>

"_The older she gets the more monsters she will attract, you need to take her to camp or else you will both die," Athena insisted._

"_Goodbye Athena." _

"_Well at least let me give you a dagger or two," she said. _

_I tried to peak around the wall to see the weapons but ended up falling on my face. _

"_Annabeth, were you spying on us?" my dad asked me. _

_I got up, my face red and nodded shamefully. "Sorry," I muttered, leaving to my room._

"_Wait, Annabeth," my mom said. I turned back around looked at her. "Goodbye, my child," she whispered before exiting the house. _

_I took my presents to my room and I noticed something different, there was a dagger on my bed. I picked it up and turned it over in my hand. I smiled as I played with it. My dad walked in and got angry with me for playing with knives. He took it away and hid it in his room. He wasn't angry for long though. We spent the rest of the day reading my Greek mythology book. After we ate dinner he took me out for ice cream._

_That day I kept wondering what Athena meant by a camp. And what monsters would attack us? Why didn't my dad want Athena's help? As I got older I began to understand all of that though. _

_After that not much really happened besides me and my dad bonding. I loved to help him grade his tests for his students and play with his WWII war models. Even though I was only four I already knew so much, a normal four year old wouldn't know half the stuff I knew. It was partly because my mother is Athena and partly because my dad was a genius. I admired both of my parents. _

_My life was perfect for the first four years, but that all changed when he met Ava. _

**Sorry I know I said I would update yesterday but something came up... anyways, review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey people, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just moved and haven't had internet. I'm almost done with chapter 4 though. Sorry for such a long wait. Thanks to WiseGirl1993 (love your name by the way) and HGF34567 who are so far my only two reviewers. You guys are awesome. I know this chapter isn't very long and sorry for the wait. **

**Chapter 3**

"_Daddy do you have to go to work?" I asked as I put down the World War I airplane model. _

_My dad smiled at me and picked me up from my spot on the spinny chair and placed me on the floor, then he knelt down so he was about my height. "Yes Annabeth, I have to go to work, but I promise when I get home we will go to the library and get you a new book," my dad said. _

_I smiled and said, "But do I have to stay here? I get bored."_

"_I guess you could come with me to work..." he trailed off, getting lost in his thoughts. _

"_Really!?" I squealed with excitement. _

"_Go get dressed," he said standing up. _

_I scurried off to my room ,running as fast as I could. I put on some jeans and a T-shirt and ran back to the living room where my dad pulled my curly blonde hair into pigtails. _

_When we got to my dads classroom I sat on my dad's chair and swung my legs off of the edge of it. "When is your class going to be here?" I asked picking up one of his World War I figurines off of his desk. _

"_In a couple minutes," my dad answered while he shuffled with some papers that were in his bag. _

_I heard a knock on the door and got excited because I thought it was his class. When he opened the door a lady with long black hair and brown eyes stood in the doorway. _

"_Frederick, I was wondering if you..." she trailed off and her eyes landed on me. She smiled a fake smile and said, "Well hello little girl, who are you?" _

"_I'm Annabeth, that's my daddy and my mommy is Athena! She's the godde-" I began but was cut off my dad._

"_That's my daughter Annabeth. Annabeth sweetie, this is Ava."_

_I waved at her and continued to play with my dad's figurines. When she finally left she stood up on her toes and kissed my dad on the lips before whispering to him, "See you later." _

_A pang of jealousy hit me. Was daddy falling in love with someone other than my mom? No, he can't, I remember thinking. I thought that he could only love one person for the rest of his life, and I honestly thought that person- or goddess- was supposed to be my mother. I couldn't picture him with that Ava woman, ever. _

_I still can't believe that they ended up getting married. I remember wishing that my dad and mom could actually be together, without anyone getting in the way. That we could live as a family in the lego house that I built. Well not really a "lego house" but like the real model of it. _

_I still have fantasies like that, but now I know that they are impossible and will never come true. My mom and my dad can't be together. I used to hope that Luke would be living there with us, but I've decided to change it up a little. Now I want Seaweed Brain there with me. We would sit on the front lawn having a picnic, his arm would be around me and mom and dad would be across from us. Mom would get angry with Percy for how stupid he is, dad and I would just laugh at them. Then Percy would do something stupid and I would kiss him, just like I always do when he's acting like a Seaweed Brain. When we would part mom would get angry with him and shoot him death glares. _

_I know its kind of stupid to dream of something that will never happen but when I was little I did and I still do. _

_Sorry had to cross that out, its just stupid fantasy stuff you probably wouldn't care about._

_Anyways when class started I payed close attention to everything my dad was teaching. When he got his lunch break he would sit at his desk with me and read me the Greek Mythology book. When he finished work we went home and ate dinner._

_During story time there was a knock at the door. I jumped out of bed and scurried to the door as fast as I could because I had thought it was my mother and she wanted to live with us. Not be a goddess anymore, you know so we could live happily ever after, as a family. I couldn't have been more wrong. When I got up on my tip toes to unlock the door I turned the door nob and pushed it open. It was her. Ava. She gave me a fake smile and pinched my cheek really hard. "Is your father here?" she asked in her annoying perky voice. _

_I scowled at her and slammed the door as hard as a could, hoping I hit her face. "Annabeth dear, who was that?" my dad had asked. _

_I gave him an innocent smile and said in a sweet voice, "No one."_

_Then Ava knocked again. I groaned as my father pushed me out of the way and opened the door for Ava. _

_I remember scowling at her again before running off to my room, making sure to stomp my feet as I ran, I wanted to show them that I was angry. When I reached my room I slammed my door and threw myself onto my bed. I remember bursting into tears and screaming into my pillow. 'Why was she crying?' you're probably asking, well I thought my dad hated me. That he wanted that woman so she could replace me. I wanted her to be my actual mother and I knew that she was replacing my mother, or trying to at least. _

_I cried myself to sleep that night. It made me more upset that my dad didn't check on me. Now that I'm older now I realize that he was probably letting me cool off. In the morning though, he yelled at me. He told me that it was rude of me to act that way to Ava._

_I tried to tell him that I didn't like her but he didn't listen. He hired someone to watch me that day. He was so angry with me he didn't even let me go to school with him. _


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_My hatred towards Ava became greater each time I saw her. She was ruining my relationship with my dad, while theirs kept getting better. I guess I was jealous; jealous that she could be in his life as well as me. I was daddy's little girl and she was taking that away from me. I tried to keep her away from him, I kept begging my dad to do things with me but whenever we did Ava had to come too. It made me angry, angry that I couldn't do anything with him without her there. _

_They dated a year as far as I know, before they married. I refused to go to the wedding. I didn't want to make people think that we were a happy little family and that I was totally okay with them getting married. In fact it was quite opposite, we were not the happy family they wanted us to be. I was miserable with her in our family. And I was against them getting married. I didn't want her to be officially part of our family. I wanted him to be marrying Athena and not her. Me thinking like this and being against their marriage didn't help me build up my relationship with my dad. In fact, it made my dad even more angry with me. I felt as if I was slowly loosing the only person I had. _

_Once they were married, school started for me. I was so excited to learn, although I would probably be smarter than the teacher, I hoped I would learn something, anything. _

_I remember her, Ava, pulling my hair harder as she tied the other pigtail. I wanted my dad to do put the two pigtails into my blonde hair for the first day of school. He would be gentle as he pulled them, unlike her; jerking my head back into place whenever I moved to look down at my book. But, of course he couldn't help me get ready for my first day, he had to work, he always had to work when I did something special. Like when I finished reading my first novel, and when I lost my first tooth. _

_I sighed as I heard my dad yell, "Bye Ava." Not even a "Bye Annabeth." _

"_Daddy wait!" I called as I ran into the living room, leaving Ava behind; not caring if my hair was finished or not. He stopped at the door and stared blankly at me. I glanced at the clock to check the time and saw he didn't have to be at work for at least another hour. "You're going to work early. Why? You didn't say bye to me daddy. Do you not love me anymore?" I asked him, tears threatening to fall down my face. I tried not to let them fall. I had felt that if they did fall, Ava would get what she wants. I did not want to let her win._

_I remembered how my dads face softened. He dropped his brief case on the floor and embraced me in a big hug. He pulled away and looked at me with his brown eyes. "Annabeth," he started. "I love you very much. I've been so busy lately I haven't had time for you and I'm really sorry. I wish I could drive you to school for your first day but we have a meeting early this morning so Ava is going to have to take you. I'm sorry."_

_I looked at him and hugged him again. He stood up and picked up his brief case. He stepped towards the door, ready to leave again. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. I stepped up on my tip toes and fixed his crocked tie. He gave me a small smile and left. _

_I stood there, watching the door, waiting for him to come back. Hoping he would come back to tell me that he wouldn't miss this day for the world. That he honestly wanted to be there and he wouldn't let some meeting get in the way of that. But of course he didn't. So I stood there, staring at the door, hoping for something that would never happen. Eventually Ava pulled me into my room so I could finish getting ready for my first day. But I no longer wanted to go, I just wanted my daddy to come back and actually look like he cared about me for once. _

_I wish I could say that I was making that up. That my dad did come back and held my hand, not wanting to let go as I walked into my classroom. That my memory must have been blurred or something. But I'm not making it up. It actually happened that way. He didn't come back. _

_I bet he regrets that now. Abandoning me for his new wife._

_The thing is, I know he does regret it. I know that now he would do anything to take it back. _

**(A/N: I'm really sorry for not updating in like forever. I've been busy. I know this chapter is not that long but I'm in the middle of writing another chapter right now so it should be up later today. Hopefully I'll be able to update more often now, but I promise I have not abandoned this story. I'm also working on a new PJO fanfic that should be up today. Again, I'm really sorry for not updating and thanks for sticking with this story. You guys are awesome. So review and let me know what you thought of the chapter. And don't hesitate to tell me if you have any suggestions or ideas for this fic.)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_After that, dad tried to spend more time with me but Ava demanded him to spend time with her so I was put second again. But dad and I did go back to our old habit of hot coco and a Greek myth before bed. I had already heard all of them but I wanted to hear them all again if it meant spending time with my dad. _

_One night, after we had just finished the myth about Perseus, Ava came out into the living room. She sat down next to me and put an arm on my shoulder. I thought this was odd because she never came out when dad was telling me myths. _

"_Annabeth sweetie," she began to say. And I immediately knew she was going to say something bad. "Your dad and I have to tell you something." I raised an eyebrow at her and she continued, "We have some great news." She waited for me to say something but I honestly did not want to hear this "great news." She sighed and continued to speak with her annoying voice, "Soon you're going to have a little brother or sister!" _

_My dad and her stared at me, waiting for a smile or a "Really? Wow, congrats." but they didn't get one. _

"_Isn't that great Annie?" my dad asked. _

"_No," I whispered bitterly. Tears formed in my eyes as I stormed out of the room. I slammed my bedroom door and locked it. I didn't want a sibling. That would mean another person to compete with over my dad. I didn't want to live there anymore. I packed my bags, but that wasn't the day that I left. No that day comes later. _

"_Why are you so upset dear?" a pretty voice spoke. I dropped my bag and turned around to see Athena sitting on the edge of my bed. I threw my arms around her neck and gave her a big hug. I sobbed into her dress and she stroked my hair and told me everything would be okay. _

_Finally I answered her question, "Daddy doesn't care about me anymore. He only cares about Ava and he plans to get rid of me. That's why he's going to have a new baby. He doesn't want a freak like me around the house." _

"_It wouldn't be very wise of him to get rid of a child as brilliant as you my dear," Athena said as she used her hand to gently push my chin up, to make me look into her stormy grey eyes that matched mine. "Now Annabeth, your father loves you very much. He's just trying to get over me. Its very hard for mortal men to get over the fact that a goddess had a child with them. That's why I think he hasn't been paying too much attention to you. You remind him too much of me so its harder for him to forget about me, so he spends time with Ava." _

"_I don't like Ava," I whispered, as I hugged her again. _

"_Cheer up Annabeth. You need to be strong," Athena sternly said. I did not want to disappoint my mother so I wiped my tears and managed to put a small smile on my face. _

"_So I've heard you like the Yankee's," Athena said with a wink. I didn't realize at the time but I'm realizing it now. She was trying to tell me to go to New York and find Camp Half-blood. I nodded and she waved her hand. As soon as she did a New York Yankee's cap appeared in her hand. " It will gain special powers over time." She placed it on my head and my small smile got bigger._

"_Thank you," I said as I took it off my head for a second to examine it. _

_There was a knock on my door and I heard my dad's voice calling my name. I ignored it and Athena put one finger over her lips- shushing me- before she dissolved into thin air. _

_My dad carefully opened the door. I remember how I didn't pay any attention to him, I just stared blankly at my new hat. He talked to me about Ava being pregnant but I didn't listen to him one bit. After an hour of him talking he picked me up and I hung limply in his arms, clinging to my hat. He gently put me underneath the blankets and kissed my forehead before he turned off the lights and left me alone in the darkness. _

_Now that I think back to that moment, I should have probably talked to him, let him know how I felt about me getting a sibling. But I was stubborn and angry. I didn't want to have any siblings. It was bad enough I had to compete with Ava for my dad's attention. I didn't want more competition. _

_The next day at school, I kept to myself, which wasn't very unusual for me. I paid no attention to the teacher and read my book all day. When lunch came I went to the library instead of the cafeteria. I checked out a new book and sat at one of the wooden tables reading it. I didn't have any friends to talk to about my problems with my dad and I didn't feel comfortable talking to an actual teacher because I felt as if they were just pretending to care. _

_But that day for some reason a girl sat across from me. She had blonde hair and green eyes. She was staring at me and I had tried to ignore her, but I could not concentrate on the words in the book because of her staring. _

"_What?" I remember asking her after a while._

"_Why do you always seem so sad?" she asked._

"_None of your business," I said coolly. As soon as I said it I regretted saying it. The little girl just wanted to help me. _

"_Maybe that's why you don't have any friends!" she yelled at me. "You push everyone who tries to help you away!"_

_Her words hit me hard and it hurt. I knew she was right. But instead of apologizing to her, I returned to my book. Eventually she left and I had ruined my chance of having a real friend. I wanted her to come back so I could apologize to her, but at the same time I wanted her to stay away. I didn't want someone to get involved with whats happening at home. I wanted my dad to talk to me, not some person from school._

…_..._

_That day after school, I was attacked by my first monster. Lamia, a vampiric demon who preyed on children. _

_My dad stood by the car, which I found highly unusual because my dad never picked me up from school. He always had to work late. I didn't mind though, I was just happy that my dad was there. _

_When we got in the car, he drove to an empty field instead of home. I gripped my book harder as he stopped the car. I kept wondering why he stopped the car, it was beginning to worry me. _

"_Annabeth, get out of the car," he said softly as he grabbed my wrist and threw me out of the car and onto the hard ground._

_I yelp in pain as a sheering pain makes its way up my arm. I dug through my bag, searching desperately for something. _

"_Who are you?" I asked, trembling in fear. Then I finally found it and I wrapped my fingers around the handle of the scissors. _

_My "dad's" face transformed slowly. His hair slowly fell off, and a few patches regrew. But instead of it regrowing as his blond hair, it was stringy and grey. His brown eyes melted, literally. The melted liquid swims in his eye lids for a second but then it fell, slowly traveling down his cheeks, leaving imprints from where they fell. His eye lids then began to fill with a glowing red liquid that seemed to swim as he stepped toward me. His teeth then crumpled to dust and regrew as fangs._

_The monster let out a laugh that sounded like a cat getting strangled. "I'm your worst nightmare," the monster's voice crackled and then it lunged at me. _

_I remember how my hand shook as I stabbed it in the eye. It stumbled for a second before lunging at me again. I screamed and kicked it off._

_I threw my scissors at it, which was really unwise. I reached out to grab my scissors but yelped in pain as another sheering pain went up my arm. _

_It lunged at me and pinned me down. I thrashed under its grip, but it was no use. I remember thinking that I was going to die and I was terrified. _

_I heard a loud "BOOM" and the monster went limp. It crushed me and I screamed again, before pushing the corpse off of me. It then turned to dust. I remember shutting my eyes, not wanting to see anything. I remember someone picking me up and myself slowly drifting off to sleep with my arm throbbing in pain._

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: I hope you guys liked the chapter! Review and let me know what you thought! When you review it inspires me to write so updates might come faster :)) **


	7. Chapter 6

**(A/N: IMPORTANT AN AT BOTTOM! PLEASE READ! (Warning: The AN is kinda long but I really need you guys to read it)) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

_When I woke up, I was in the hospital. Well I didn't find that out until I completely regained consciousness but I guess I could have assumed it considering the steady _"Beep….. Beep…." _Of the heart monitor. Well when I woke up I was awake but my eyes wouldn't open and ugh you get the point._

_Anyways I heard my mom and dad arguing. "Frederick! She could've died and all you care about is Ava being worried about you not being home! Do you even care about your daughter anymore?" Athena had shouted in a low but harsh toned voice._

"_How dare you accuse me of not caring about Annabeth! I love her more than anything else in the world and it would crush me if anything happened to her. But I also have a wife and we have a child on the way. The world doesn't completely revolve around Annabeth. I have a life too Athena." I heard my dad say back. Once he said that is when I truly considered running away. It proved that he really didn't care. Just because he said he did didn't make it true. You can tell someone over and over that you care and have it mean nothing. _

"_That's it I'm sending her to camp and telling Chiron to never let you see her again." My mom said. And it confused me because I had no clue who Chiron was. I promised myself to look him up when I got home. _

"_You can't do that!" My dad yelled. _

"_I am her mother and she needs proper training in case this happens again! Plus you have a child on the way; I wouldn't our daughter to get in the way of that." _

_That's when I decided that it would be a good time to open my eyes and let them know I was awake. I urged my eyes to open and when they did, Athena hovered over the foot of my bed; keeping my dad away from me. _

"_Mom? Dad?" I croaked. _

_Athena turned around to face me; her harsh look softened as she looked at me. "How are you feeling Annabeth?" _

_I pushed up with my arms, trying to sit up. When I did, I yelped in pain as a sharp pain went up my left arm. "My arm hurts," I whimpered; noticing the cast on my left arm. _

"_Annabeth, this is just a simple injury. You will face far worse in the years to come." Athena stated, showing no sympathy towards me. _

"_Annabeth, are you okay sweetie?" My dad asked, pushing past Athena. _

"_Yeah, I'm fine daddy. When are we going to leave?" I asked, already plotting my escape. _

"_I just need to talk to the doctors and then we will be on our way." My dad said, grabbing my hand gently in his. _

_I ripped it out of his grip and snarled, "Don't touch me." _

_He opened his mouth but quickly shut it before exiting the room. _

"_Annabeth, I just need to talk to Zeus about getting you out of there and I promise you will never have to deal with Ava or your father again. It might take a while but just know that I will not let you suffer." Athena said. She awkwardly put a hand on my shoulder as she said, "Hang in there." _

_She kissed my forehead before vanishing into thin air. _

_I waited for months for my mother to return. Months. After the twins were born- oh yeah, I forgot to mention; Ava's child turned out to be two. Bobby and Matthew are their names. I may not be very fond of them but I really enjoy taking care of them. They are adorable and love to play with me. But whenever I do play with them, Ava gets angry with me. She didn't like the freak of the house touching her children. And the worst part is, dad didn't notice or care. Soon we stopped our bedtime myths and I was on my own again. Anyways, after the twins were born, I just gave up on waiting for Athena. I accepted that she was never going to return. I thought she just gave up on me like every other person in my life._

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Oh my gods! I honestly just realized how long I've made you guys wait for this chapter and I'm really sorry! Ever since we finished testing at school my teachers have been giving us mounds of homework which makes no sense in my opinion. Anyways I'm really sorry for the long wait! I meant to update sooner but…. I've had writers block for this story and I haven't really been encouraged to write is as much. I really appreciate the reviews I'm getting and as selfish as this may sound, I'd really appreciate more. I have eighteen followers for this story and only nine reviews for what? Five chapters? I'd really REALLY appreciate it if more of you guys reviewed. I love hearing what you guys think of my writing! **

**Sorry about the rant, I needed to tell you guys that though. Anyways I've been working on a new PJO fic about Nico and Bianca but I'm not sure if I should publish it or not. I've had it written for quite a while but I'm still pondering the idea of publishing it. Hopefully it should be up soon if I decide to put it up so keep an eye on my profile for something new! **

**Sadly there's only going to be about seven more chapters of this fic, ten at the most. I don't really have any new ideas for any new PJO fics besides my Nico and Bianca one so if you have any ideas let me know. Oh and if anyone wants to team up on a fic I would be happy to! **

**Sorry again for the long AN. A big thanks to all you wonderful readers! Let me know what you think please! ) **


	8. Chapter 7: SORRY FOR LENGTHNOT UPDATING

**Chapter 7**

_When my sixth birthday came around it was forgotten. It was just like any normal day. Ava took care of the twins, dad went to work, and I got a long list of chores to do. My mother didn't even come to say happy birthday like she's done in the previous years. I was miserable with my father. My heart ached for me to be free from my father and Ava's wicked grip that they had on me. I don't know what was stopping me from running away. I guess I could've been afraid for the twins. I think I may have thought that Ava would've done the same to the twins that she did to me. Or maybe I thought that my dad; the one that I love would come back to me. Leave Ava, and take the twins with us; away from his evil wife. _

_At the time I was also beginning to think that my mother had abandoned me as well. I hadn't heard from her since that day at the hospital which had been almost a year. At that point I had thought that every person in my life had given up on me, that no one loved me. I guess my six year old self might have considered suicide a couple of times but, she held on tight. She must have thought that things would've gotten better. She must have known that there is always hope even in the darkest of times. And that you must cling onto that hope in order to make it in this cruel world we live in._

_Anyways, about two months after my sixth birthday, my dad decided to take us out for ice cream. Ava was against me coming with but my dad told her that I was part of the family and it wouldn't be fair for me to be punished for me being a demigod. After all it was out of my control that I was a freak._

_So we went out for ice cream and I got mint chocolate chip smothered with gummy bears. We took it to go because dad had another surprise for us. He wanted to take us on a late night picnic. He took us to a park that was decorated with dandelions and overgrown green grass. As soon as we arrived I scurried out of the car and climbed up the tallest tree I could find. When I reached the top I poked my head through the leaves and looked around at the world below me. City lights twinkled in the distance, car engines hummed, and the leaves gently rustled as I pushed them aside with my hands. As the cold wind gently slapped my face, I felt happy and free. As if my world was carefree. _

_Now this beautiful moment was ended when I heard a slight humming behind me. At first I thought it was just the cars humming but then I realized, it was too close and sounded nothing like a car engine. I turned around and saw a fat lady with wings and razor sharp teeth, perched on a branch behind me. I screamed at the top of my lungs and fell backwards into thin air. _

**(A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating. I really did want to make this chapter longer but I've been busy and realized that I haven't updated in the longest time. But I promise I'll make it up to you guys. I'll write the second part to this chapter later today and I'll try my hardest to have it posted by today or tomorrow. Again I'm really sorry for not updating and for the length of it. I'm honestly really disappointed with myself for this. And thanks to all of you guys still reading this; I really appreciate it. ****)**


	9. Chapter 7 Part II

**Chapter 7 Part II**

_As I fell, I honestly believed that I would die. I thought that my wish was coming true and that I wouldn't have to deal with Ava anymore. My dad and her would be happy with the twins, without me. As I fell, time appeared to pass very slowly. I became aware of almost everything around me. I heard the leaves rustling as I grabbed onto them, a failed attempt of trying to save myself. I heard my screams, and the twins giggling. I felt myself nearing the end of my journey down from the tree; I knew that soon I would hit the ground and all my bones would shatter and the impact would kill me._

_Except, my body never hit the ground. Arms caught me, and as I cried, my father shushed me, trying to calm me down. I pushed him away though. _

"_Why did you save me!?" I screamed at him, pounding my fists against his chest, tears streaming down my face. _

_He opened his mouth to answer but the words never left his lips. Instead a scream escaped his lips. Behind me, the harpy that had been the cause of my falling from the tree, was now attacking Bobby who held a sandwich. _

_I took the dagger from my belt; the one that Athena gave to me on my fourth birthday. I know you're probably trying to remember back to when I mentioned that, well let me refresh your memory a bit. My dad took it away after I found it on my bed. When I was five I found it in one of his drawers in his office while he was busy with Ava so I took it back and after I got attacked by that first monster I've kept it with me._

_I quickly ran to Bobby's side, I stepped in front of him and thrust the dagger into the harpy's stomach. It turned to dust and I smiled before hugging Bobby. _

_I felt my hair being pulled and I screamed; letting go of him. "Do not touch my son you freak!" Ava yelled before slapping me across the face and taking the dagger from my hands. _

_Tears pricked the rims of my eyes but I refused to let them spill. I would not show weakness in front of Ava. She returned her attention to the twins while I moved my attention over to my dad. He sat on the ground, his pale hands tangled in his blonde hair. He gritted his teeth and his eyes were squeezed shut. Now as angry as I was with my father, I wanted to know what was wrong. Why he was upset. It pained me to see him like this. _

"_Daddy?" I asked quietly approaching him. He opened his eyes and allowed his tense body to relax a bit. I quietly sat next to him and rested my head on his shoulder. _

"_You can still hug me you know," he said quietly. I allowed my grey eyes to meet his brown ones. "I won't let her hit you anymore," he said, his eyes dropping to the floor. _

_I threw my arms around him and inhaled the scent of my father. He smelt like a library, like books. It was very comforting to me and I did not want to let go. I thought that I might have been getting my father back, but then Ava called my father's name. I felt him sigh and give me one last squeeze. "I'm really sorry Annie," he whispered in my ear before letting me go. He stood up and went over to Ava's side. _

_I screamed at the top of my lungs. I didn't care if she slapped me again; I just wanted my father back._

_I fell back into the grass and refused to move. Ava yelled at me, screaming for me to get into the car. I ignored her though. My father told me several times as well but I continued to ignore them. Finally my father picked me up and set me in the car. _

_And that night is when the spiders began to come. _

**(A/N: I know part II is kind of short also but I have writers block for this story and I didn't want to go on any further with this chapter. Anyways a huge thanks to everyone reading this story. You guys are the reason why I'm continuing this story and I know we don't know each other but I love each and every one of you! Anyways see you guys next chapter! I'm going to try and update more often but I'm not going to make promises just in case.**

**Anyways, there was this one review that I could not reply to by PMing that I wanted to respond too so I will respond to it in this AN. **

**Okay so PJO Story Critic: **

**Thank you for the feedback but I was a bit upset about your review. I know that I got a couple things wrong in the story but that really shouldn't matter considering it is fanfiction. Its stories that the fan makes and they get to choose what happens. And so maybe Athena never made any contact with Annabeth but I wanted her to in my story to make it a bit more interesting and don't you think that the gods might have secretly seen their children once or twice? And about Ava, I realize that her name is probably not Ava but they never mention her name in the books, and I've read several fanfictions where Annabeth's stepmother's name is Ava. And in my story I did not think that Frederick was babying Annabeth. He's practically ignoring her. And I realize she left because of the spiders. I've been writing about what happens before them. And isn't obvious that she doesn't feel loved. If you continued to read you would find out what happens. I really appreciate the feedback but it just bothered me that you said that I got things wrong. It's fanfiction. People usually get things wrong in their stories.)**


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Okay so where was I…? Ah yes, I was just about to get to the spiders. _

_Okay so the first night they began to haunt me, everyone was sound asleep, including me. I jolted awake as something bit my arm. I thought it was a tag that I forgot to take of the owl I was cuddling with so I just shrugged it off and tried to fall back asleep. But then pain began to travel all up my body. Little bits of pain hit everywhere on my body. I threw off my blanket and screamed at what I saw. Thousands of tiny little spiders crawled on my body. My mattress had disappeared and was now covered with spiders and cobwebs. As I screamed, a papery texture filled my mouth. I stuck my finger in my mouth and felt something prick my finger. Spiders and their webs had invaded my mouth. I screamed for my dad at the top of my lungs and what I got instead was Ava. The moment she stepped inside my room the spiders and cobwebs disappeared; although I could still taste the spiders that had filled my mouth. _

"_Stop screaming you freak!" She hissed at me._

_Buckets of tears poured down my face as I tried to explain the spiders to her. "…There were thousands of them…. Spiders…. Everywhere….. All over my room….. In my mouth….. Biting me…. Ava you have to believe me… please…. Can I sleep with you and daddy? Please… I'm scared their going to come back…." _

_She scowled, "Only if you shut up! But Annabeth just this once! It was a nightmare! And you're seven now! Grow up!" _

_I was too terrified to care about what she was saying. My body shook and tears still fell. I actually hugged Ava. _

_So I grabbed my stuffed owl and ran to my father and Ava's room. I curled up next to my dad and slowly fell asleep. _

_But after that night the spiders still came. Ava no longer allowed me to sleep with my father and her, and whenever I screamed she would hit me. So I just had to learn to deal with the spiders that crawled on me at night. Once the third week of spiders came, I had enough with my life with Ava and my father. _

_So I took my backpack and packed my stuffed owl and some of my favorite books. Then I took some canned food and water bottles. I also searched and searched for my dagger but it was nowhere to be found so I took one of my dad's hammers. Then I stole some money from Ava's purse before stuffing everything into my bag. _

_I quickly said bye to the twins and then I was gone. I snuck out of my window that night, just before the spiders came._

_I didn't know where I would go but I was finally free from Ava's cruel grasp. I remember smiling to myself as I walked down the sidewalk, hugging my stuffed owl. I remember thinking to myself, that now I could find that camp place my mother was talking about. I just needed to find out how. _

_I also remember asking myself something about how long I would last by myself. How long would I manage on my own. I mean I was just a weak little seven year old with a hammer._

_But I managed to last two weeks by myself. Two weeks until I found Thalia and Luke, my new family. _

**(A/N: Sorry for the length but I was really happy with everyone reviewing on the previous chapter so it inspired me to update again today! Anyways a huge thanks to all my lovely reviewers/followers/favorites. I love you all! I'm really glad you guys are enjoying the story! I'm going to try and update weekly from now on but no promises. I'm also about to post another hunger games fanfiction so if any of you guys are in the hunger games fandom you should check out some of my other fics. I got slapped with inspiration like an hour ago so I'm going to update all of my fics! Anyways I love you guys and I'll see you next chapter, (I promise I'll make it longer to make up for the short chapters I've been posting recently)**

**Oh and a huge thanks to ObsessedwReading. thank you for reviewing on every chapter! I'm really glad you like it!**

**And another huge thanks to the guest who reviewed with the name lovingyourstory. Your review really meant a lot to me. And thank you for the wonderful suggestion that I will definitely use! **

**And thanks to everyone else who reviewed. I will thank you all using your name next chapter but I'm kind of in a hurry right now because I need to update all my other fics too so yeah thanks and byyyye!)**


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Fredericks POV**

**The day after Annabeth ran away**

"Ava," I call, exiting Annabeth's room. I came in to say good-morning to her since I left early yesterday and stayed late at work to grade papers.

"Yes?" She asks, giving me a dazzling smile.

"Where's Annabeth? She wasn't in bed last night so I assumed she slept in our bed again."

"Did you sleep on the couch again Frederick?" She asked, putting the twins down on the couch. She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck before kissing me.

I pushed her away, wanting to know where my daughter is. "Yes I did. Now where is my daughter?"

She sighed and put her hands on her hips. "Frederick, I do not know. She slept in her own bed last night as far as I know. Plus you should be glad the little freak is keeping to herself; at least she isn't putting our sons in danger."

"Did you kick her out of the house?" I asked, beginning to raise my voice.

"No. How dare you accuse me of such a thing!?" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up into the air.

"Well I know you hate my daughter so I just thought maybe you did. I am sorry for accusing you. Now can we go find my daughter? She's not in the house."

"It seems like you do not love me anymore Frederick! You're always yelling at me for trying to make your daughter be better in life. I'm sorry for trying to care," she said, covering her face with her hands.

"Oh Ava, I'm sorry. I'm just really worried about my daughter. What if she's in danger?" I said, wrapping my arms around my wife's waist. I was not sorry at all but I needed her to help me find my daughter.

Ava wiped the tears from her cheeks and kissed me softly on the lips before bounding away to our room. She came back seconds later with a note. "The little freak left this on her nightstand for you. I haven't read it. I was waiting for you."

I read it seven times before the message finally got to my brain. My daughter was really gone.

_Dear father, _

_I'm sorry that I had to do this; run away. But I felt like you no longer loved me and I know that Ava hates me. I needed you to be there for me. Act like a real father to me and I thought you might have gotten the message considering I was always depressed. But you did not. You continued to give all of your attention to Ava and the twins. _

_But do not worry about me. I took some things from the house before I left and I am hoping that my mother will help me find my way to that camp she was talking about. I think there are people like me there. _

_And please do not go looking for me. Just stay there and be happy with Ava and the twins. Be a good father to them and treat them better than you did me. _

_Well I guess this is good-bye. _

_Bye._

_Your daughter, _

_-Annabeth-_

I wanted to go look for her. I really did but then I realized that she didn't want me to. She wanted me to continue on with my life. I know I would miss my daughter but maybe my daughter was right. Maybe I should just try to forget about her and focus on my job, wife, and the twins. So that night, I sat down at my desk and wrote a letter to her. And the next morning, I sent it to Camp Half-Blood.

_Dear Annabeth,_

_I shall do as you say and I will not look for you. I will let you find your way to the camp but if you ever need anything you can come back. Please come back. I will talk to Ava. I will not neglect you again if you do decide to come back. _

_I know it may not seem like it but I love you. Be safe please. _

_Good luck. _

_-Frederick Chase-_

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's Journal Again<strong>

_So the beginning of my two weeks…. _

_Well the first night I slept on a park bench as I attempted to leave California. It was freezing outside and I had to use my stuffed owl as a pillow and attempted to fit my entire body under the small white blanket that was decorated with colorful owls. I was awoken at about three in the morning by a police officer._

"_Where are your parents? Do they know you're out here?" He had asked me. _

_I nodded and yawned before giving him a dazzling smile that my dad used to always say yes to. "Of course they do. They sent me out to get some green beans for dinner," I said, pulling one of my cans from my bag. "I remember sitting down to rest my legs for the store was a long way for my short little legs to walk," I had swung my legs back and forth on the park bench and stuffed the can back into my bag. "Thank you for waking me up officer. My parents must be worried sick. If you do not mind I shall be on my way home. I wouldn't be surprised if there is a search party looking for me! For my father worries greatly about me." I quickly folded up my blanket and stuffed it in my bag. I hopped off of the park bench and gave my owl a big hug before I began to walk. As I began to walk, the officer grabbed my arm and looked at me. _

"_Now you listen here, little girl," he began. "I cannot allow anyone as small as you go home by themselves. It is dangerous and you will hurt yourself. You mussent," (I'm not making it up. He pronounced what mustn't like mussent), "walk by yourself. You must allow myself to walk or drive someone as small as you home." _

_I shook my head. "No thank you sir. That is very kind of you but I have a fear of cars and I like being by myself." _

"_Okay…. If you insist than I must let you go. Bye," he said, letting go of my arm. _

_I quickly ran off, leaving the police officer on that park bench. _

_After my encounter with the police officer I swore under my breath. I had to be more careful. I was lucky I had run into one that was dim witted. _

_About three days after that, I was beginning to run out of food so I had to limit it to half a can a day instead of the usual two cans a day. My stomach had longed for a good meal and my head ached terribly. My entire body felt weak and I knew I was losing a lot of weight. I wasn't getting more than an hour of sleep a day because of my new fear of police officers taking me back to Ava and my father. _

_I had also longed for a hug. I know it sounds kind of stupid but I was lonely and a seven year old girl who had felt neglected. I needed someone to talk to; someone to take care of me. _

_When a week had past, I had run out of food; my blanket had been stolen off me when I was asleep one day, my water bottles were gone as well, more than half of my books had been stolen, and twenty of my one hundred dollars had been taken from me as well. I was miserable and had actually considered going back home to Ava and my father. _

_I had no clue where this camp was and I just wanted to sleep in my own bed. I had gone a week walking and had gotten nowhere. I felt as if I was walking in circles. _

_My clothes were dirty and mudstained and my owl had a huge hole on the back of his head. I felt so weak that I spent the day sleeping in an empty tin trashcan. Luckily no one had found me in there. _

_Once I was fully rested, I was beginning to feel a little stronger, but I needed a real meal first. So I walked to the nearest restaurant. _

_When I got there, there was a lady with long dark hair and blue eyes who led me to a table. _

"_Hello sweetie," she said, giving me a big smile. "Are you waiting for mommy and daddy?" _

"_No ma'am. Mommy and daddy are at work and I was starving, so mommy sent me across the street with some money so I could get something to eat," I lied. _

"_Why are your clothes so dirty sweetie? And what happened to your owl?" She asked. _

"_Can I answer your questions once I have some food in my stomach? I'm starving," I said, beginning to feel dizzy again. _

_She nodded and I ordered a big plate of Macaroni and Cheese. The nice lady even made me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and brought me back several juice boxes. The restaurant was empty so the lady sat down with me. _

"_So, what happened to your owl?" she asked me as I stuffed my face with the food in front of me. _

"_My dog attacked it," I said sadly, for it was partly true. There was a dog that was on a leash and it tried to attack me but my owl got in the way. _

"_Well, the cook has a sewing kit in the back. She gets bored since we do not get very many costumers and she likes to sew. I can ask her to fix it up for you." She said. I knew that this lady pitted me but I did not mind because I was going to get my owl fixed. I nodded eagerly and handed her my owl. She disappeared and returned minutes later with another juice box for me. "So, why are your clothes so dirty?" _

"_Well mommy and daddy just got a divorce and I fell in the mud at mommy's house and these are the only clothes I have at her house and I'm staying there for two weeks, it's been one already," I said. _

_She gave me a look of sympathy. "Well I might have some of my daughter's clothes in my car…"_

_So when I left that restaurant I was dressed in clean clothes and there was extra in my bag. My stomach was once again full and I had some extra food and water for the road. The nice lady- whose name turned out to be Abbey –even gave me the hug I had been longing for. _

_I didn't want to leave that restaurant. It was warm and safe there. But I knew I couldn't stay there forever. I had to find that camp that my mother had spoken of. I just had to find it. The only problem was that I had no clue of where to start looking. I mean for all I know it could have been on the other side of the country and I only had fifty dollars left. _

_So I returned to that little trash can. I felt like it was somehow important, so I stayed there. I went out every day to stretch my legs and get more food but I always came back. During that week I got attacked by several monsters. My hammer only fazed them. I couldn't kill them. _

_I was beginning to think that they would kill me before I could find the camp. I wanted to search more for it, but I felt drawn to that trashcan. I knew I would be safer at the camp than I was in that small trash can but I felt like I needed to be near it. _

_So on the day that I was found by my new family, I had just run away from a new monster that was chasing me. I was in my trash can, crying and hugging my owl. _

"_No more monsters…. No more….." I had sobbed to myself. _

_I heard footsteps nearing me and I put my owl behind me in a protective manner. I clutched my hammer so hard that my knuckles turned white. The footsteps got nearer and nearer and the tears just kept falling down my face. I was almost positive that I was going to die. _

_I tried to quiet my loud sobs but they seemed to get louder the more I tried. The footsteps stopped but my sobs did not. They got louder and louder. _

_Then the trashcan lid flew off and I jumped up from where I was perched in the trashcan. I flew onto my attacker and tried to bring my hammer down on the monsters face but a warm hand stopped my arm. I opened my eyes and they met the beautiful blue ones of my "attacker". _

_He was smiling. "Woah, careful with that hammer. You might hurt someone." He set me down on the ground and smiled. "I am Luke and that over there is Thalia."_

_A girl with short black hair and electric blue eyes was leaning against the wall of the alley. She smiled at me and waved. _

"_I'm Annabeth," I said shyly. "I'm sorry for almost killing you with my hammer. I thought you were one of the monsters." _

_His brilliant smile got wider. "Well that won't kill the monsters. Here's a _real _weapon," he said, handing me a golden dagger. _

_And that's when I knew I was with people like myself._

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Sorry I know that was more than a week but I had writers block and I couldn't get the words right…. I still feel like this chapter didn't turn out right but I couldn't have you guys wait forever again. I hope you guys liked the longest chapter yet! 2,288 words! I feel like it's not that long and that I could have made it longer but…**

**Okay so now I am going to give a huge thanks to everyone who's reviewed. It means a lot to me that you guys like it. So a huge thanks to several Guests, lovingyourstory (your reviews are the sweetest!) Mystery99, HGF34567, Obsessedwreading, , jilyjackson, Insert cool PJO name here, Mermaids Forever, anna rutter, readwriteandbelieve, and WiseGirl1993. You are all amazing and I love you all! A huge thanks to everyone who is following this as well! You guys are the reason I keep writing this!)**


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_I felt an immediate connection with Thalia and Luke. Not many people could make me talk but with them it was different. I felt like I could trust them with my life. We ended up switching life stories. _

_Thalia told hers first. She told us about her mother who was like famous or something and how knowing that a god fell in love with her got to her head and she started doing drugs. Her mom scared her when she was drunk or high and she no longer felt safe in her house so she ran away. Then she ran into Luke, they've been fighting monsters ever since. Apparently she's a daughter of Zeus. I felt like she was leaving something out (which I now know is true because of Jason) but I didn't push her to tell. _

_Then it was Luke's turn. He told us about his dad being Hermes and how he always came to visit his mom and him. But Hermes did not come as often as he should have. Apparently Luke's mom was head over heels for Hermes and did something really crazy for him (Luke wouldn't tell but now I know that it was her trying to be the oracle) that made her lose her sanity. Luke felt bad for leaving her but he didn't feel safe with her. He wanted to yell at Hermes for making her like that but… _

_And then it was my turn. I was a little skeptical about telling them at first, but it was only fair; they told me about their lives, and now it was my turn. So I told them everything. I told them about my dad, Ava, the twins. I cried a bit, but I told them everything. When I did cry Luke put his arm around me and pulled me close to him. I felt safe and immediately had a crush on him. I admired everything about him. He made me feel safe. _

_Once I finished telling my story we sat there for a while; sitting around the small fire that we made out of trash and random tree branches. We sat in silence, Luke's comforting arm around my shoulders and Thalia's head lying on my shoulder. _

"_We'll be your new family!" Luke declared after a while. I let out a weak smile and snuggled closer to him. "I mean it. We'll protect you. We won't leave you. Right Thals?" _

"_Don't you dare call me that," Thalia had snarled at him. "I mean it. But yeah, we'll protect you Annabeth." _

_I felt myself slowly falling asleep as I breathed in the scent of Luke. His scent comforted me along with the faint beat of his heart. "I'll take first watch," his deep voice said, but by the time my brain processed what he said, I was already in a deep slumber. _

* * *

><p><em>When I woke up, the sun was rising in the distance and Luke was asleep, laying on my stuffed owl right by my side. Thalia was lying on Luke's legs, her eyes closed but you could tell by how tense her body was that she was still awake.<em>

"_We'll leave in an hour," Thalia muttered, tightening her grip on her spear. _

_As I waited, I studied Thalia, trying to read her emotions. She was like a thousand piece puzzle that just couldn't be put together. You could tell that she truly cared for Luke but I also felt as if she didn't trust me. I wanted her as a friend but I wasn't sure if she was willing to be mine. She looked like one of those people that you couldn't trust with her cold electric blue eyes that were so unlike Luke's welcoming blue eyes that begged for your trust. So at that moment, I decided that if Luke trusted her, than I would too. Plus, it wasn't like I could trust anyone else._

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: I know it's been a while but I haven't had internet and I've had really bad writers block which is why this chapter is so short. I know what I want to with this story and how I where I want to go with it but I just can't put it into words. My thoughts are stars I cannot fathom into constellations. **

**Anyways if you guys have any suggestions for the next chapter feel free to let me know! And if you guys want me to check out your fics or anything just let me know and I will! Love you guys! Next chapter will hopefully be up soon if I can overcome this writers block!) **


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_We spent many of our nights like that, gathered up behind an abandoned building, keeping warm by a fire. When we weren't spending nights behind abandoned buildings, we were sleeping on the benches at rest stops and gas stations. The fifty dollars I had left were put towards food and water. Luke had eighty so he bought us all clothes. Thalia had about thirty so she bought us all new blankets. We were fine on supplies but I knew that if we did not reach a safe place soon, we would all die. Thalia promised us that she knew where to go, so we followed her, she was the navigator for our small group and often got frustrated. She wouldn't tell us directly why, but I could tell that she was upset because she kept getting us lost. I knew that Luke was confused about why she was because he wasn't really that good at reading people. But instead of sharing why she was upset, I kept it to myself; I didn't want to add another burden to the group._

_The nights were often cold, because it was very hard to keep the fires going. We slept in shifts, not wanting to get caught by another police officer._

_We did get caught a couple of times and we made up a lie one time that we used for the rest. _

"_Y'all kids over der dun okay?" the officer would ask. _

"_Of course we are sir!" Luke would say in a chirpy voice. _

"_Gods you're annoying," Thalia would mutter, being her usual grumpy self. _

_I would then go over to Luke and sit on his lap and act younger than my actual age. I enjoyed sitting on his lap because you know, I a crush on him. Anyways, I would grab his face and kiss him before wrapping my arms tightly around his neck. "I love you daddy!" I would pipe up. _

"_Daddy?" the police officer would ask confused. _

"_Yes sir! Thalia over there got pregnant with this little one right here," he would give me a mischievous grin and ruffle my hair, or kiss my forehead. "After we you know… frickle freckled." He would then wink at the officer which would cause me to giggle. "She was thirteen, when she gave birth, and this little one here is now five!" Luke knew that he and Thalia could both pass off to be eighteen and myself five. Luckily I was very underweight and I hadn't grown very much so I was still very small. "We ran away as soon as we turned eighteen and here we are now! A happy family!" _

"_Well, you kids best better be careful!"_

"_Yes sir!" Luke promised. _

_Then the police officer would leave us and we would all sit there laughing and discussing how good at lying Luke was._

* * *

><p><em>By the time we reached Tennessee (we had to hitch hike a lot and use our left over money to get on busses) we had run completely out of money and food. <em>

_We came across this truck stop to see if I could get us some food with my adorable looks. I managed to get us two sandwiches before I began to make my way back to the bench where Thalia and Luke awaited my return. But something made me stop walking. I heard a boy sobbing._

_I turned to find a boy with curly brown hair sobbing in the corner. I tapped on his shoulder and gave him a sad smile. "What's wrong?" I asked, watching the tears slowly make their way down his face._

"_I-I lost the scent!" he sobbed. _

"_The scent of what?" I asked curiously._

"_The demi-gods!" he cried and then slapped his hand over his mouth._

"_The what?" I asked, getting a bit excited._

"_Nothing," he muttered before crying again._

"_The demi-gods? Like the kids of the gods? Like Zeus, Hermes and Athena?" I asked. "Because I am a daughter of Athena and I have some friends that are demi-gods as well."_

_His eyes brightened as he heard this. He wiped his tears with the back of his hand and stood up. "Are you a demi-god?" I asked curiously. _

"_Me?" he asked before laughing. "No, I am a satyr. I protect the demi-gods and safely bring them back to Camp."  
>I smiled. "I am Annabeth." <em>

"_I am Grover and at your service!" he said in an official sounding voice. _

_I laughed, "Come on Grover, how about I show you to my friends!"_

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Yay Grover! Okay so this story has about two or three more chapters left to it****. I want to write another PJO fic but I don't really have any ideas. I mean I have a couple but… Anyways, if I wrote another PJO fic would you guys read it? If so, please tell me in a review! **

**I know this wasn't one of my best chapters… but the next one will hopefully be better. I've had really bad writers block…**

**I love you guys and see you next chapter! Don't forget to tell me what you thought of this chapter!)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 12**

_You could immediately tell that Grover was like us. He was different like us, and knew that we had to savior our lives because if you are a demi-god or a mythological creature, you live a very dangerous life and could die at any second. He was funny and sweet; at first he was shy around us, like I was, but soon he began to laugh along with us and make up his own jokes. _

_Within a week, we were in Pennsylvania and very close to the camp. We traveled a lot faster when we were with Grover. He had a bunch of nature tricks that helped us travel faster. _

_When we arrived in the city of Brave, population of 64, something unusual happened. Well it wasn't really unusual but… ugh you'll see what I mean as I explain. First I better explain the landscape of this small town; it was beautiful. Grover loved it because it was mostly nature and green. Green grass sprouted from out of the ground; water nymphs danced in the rivers and lakes joyfully, the tree nymphs played with the butterflies and jumped playfully away from the splashes the water nymphs caused with their pretty dances. Animals gathered foods for the winters; for it was fall and it was almost time for them to go into hibernation. The tree nymph's leaves were vibrant colors, red, orange, and brown. Their leaves were scattered along the forest floor, but they didn't mind. Instead, they threw them up into the air and danced with each other as they fell around them. The mortals who lived there kept to themselves, ignoring the beauty that surrounded their homes._

_Grover loved it here, but there was something off about the way he acted. It seemed like he was hiding something. As we walked through the forest, finally Thalia asked him about it. She seemed happier, now that she no longer had the burden of being the navigator. Anyways, when she asked, Grover denied it at first; said that nothing was wrong, he was just tired and anxious to get back to camp. But Luke and I decided to help Thailia. _

_Finally he shared what was on his mind. "I smell something odd. It's coming from a cave about five minutes that way," he pointed to our left. "It smells like a monster, but I also smell demi-gods. I want to ignore it and focus on getting you guys back to camp safely, but what if they're in trouble?" _

"_We have to go see if they're okay!" Luke declared, in a voice louder than he meant it to be because as soon as he said it, he continued in a lower tone. "I mean, if it were us, I would want someone to help me. We have to help them."_

_So we made our way to the cave, our weapons ready just in case. I had my dagger, Thalia had her sword and shield, Luke had his knife, and Grover had his reed pipes. To be honest, I was terrified. I hadn't seen a monster since I was by myself, and I did not want to see another. My breaths came out shaky and uneven; my dagger shook in my hand. I didn't want it to show because I didn't want anyone to worry about me, but Luke noticed. _

"_Hey you okay?" he asked, slowing down his pace, allowing myself and him to be quite a way behind Thalia and Grover. _

_I nodded, even though I wasn't. I just wanted to be safe again, and I knew that I soon would be, but I did not want to wait. I was getting very impatient. My hands began to shake more and tears threatened to spill from my eyes._

_Luke made me stop walking and sit down on the grass for a second. Thalia and Grover decided to get some water from the water nymphs while Luke handled me. He put a hand on my back and looked into my eyes with his sparkling blue pools. _

"_What's wrong?" he asked his voice full of sincere concern. _

"_Monsters scare me…. I want to be safe again…" As I spoke, the tears began to fall, just as I had predicted. _

_He wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on the top of my head. My chin rested on his shoulder and my arms were wrapped tightly around his waist. "We'll be safe," he whispered to me. "I promise that I won't let anyone hurt you. I will risk my own life to protect you, Thalia and Grover. You guys are my new family. I love you guys." _

_I nodded and sniffed, I wanted the tears to stop falling but they wouldn't. I felt weak as I cried. I wanted to be strong like Thalia, Luke and Grover, but I felt as if I wasn't. _

_When Grover and Thalia returned, I was still hugging Luke, but the tears had stopped. Thalia gave me some water when Luke finally let go of me. After about five minutes, we were ready to continue on our way. I stayed close to Luke because I was still scared of getting hurt by the monster. _

_When we reached the cave, I took a deep breath before following Luke into it. Thalia was behind me, guarding our backs and Grover was in the front, shaking as he walked. I could easily tell that he was just as frightened of the monsters as I was. I wanted to hug him and tell him that it would be okay, but Luke was in front of me and we had to be quiet. _

_Every step we took echoed loudly through the cave. I felt my heart beating rapidly against my chest. My breaths became even more shaky and uneven. The cave was cold and water droplets hung from the top of the cave, falling down on our shoulders every once and a while. The first time one fell on me I screamed at the top of my lungs and Luke had to quietly calm me down while Thalia and Grover gave me worried glances. _

_As we walked, we would hear different noises that made me even more frightened of whatever lied in the center of the cave. I heard screams, human screams, calling out for help; there was growling and mechanical laughter similar to the villain's laugh that always appears in little kids movies. _

_We began to slow down as the cave walls began to expand in front of us. I wanted to scream at the sight I saw in front of me but before I could, Luke put his hand over my mouth. I gave him a grateful look and turned around, unable to look at the dead bodies that piled high. A great beast with one eye sat upon the pile, a proud look on his face. Then the stench of rotten corpses hit me. A wave of nausea and dizziness overcame me the second it hit my nostrils and I stumbled backwards, falling into Thalia's arms. _

"_Yes, yes!" The Cyclops chanted. "Come to me my little demi-gods. Join the rest of my prizes. I know you're there. Come here now and I will end it quickly! Put up a fight and I shall unleash my brothers on you!" _

Leave now! _Grover had mouthed his face white as a sheet out of fear. And I'm almost positive mine looked the exact way. _

_Thalia nodded and ran as fast as she could. I couldn't run very fast so Grover and Luke were stuck behind me. I could hear the Cyclops chanting behind us, threatening us, begging for us to come back. Finally, Luke pushed Grover in front of myself and him and scooped me up in his arms. I held onto his neck tightly and rested my head against his chest as he ran. _

_We didn't stop running when we exited the cave. I could hear footsteps following us which caused me to shake even more. Luke whispered words of encouragement to me as he ran. I hated the fact that he had to carry me and that he was the one comforting me. _

_We came to a clearing and Thalia collapsed into the grass, unable to run anymore. _

"_Thals!" Luke scolded. "Get up! It isn't safe! We need to keep going!"_

"_I can't run anymore!" She yelled at him. _

_Grover sighed and mumbled something under his breath before playing a tune with his reed pipes. Two horses galloped into the clearing. One was as black as the shadows, with eyes that were seaweed green. The other was painted several different colors, caramel, brown, white, grey, black. They were both beautiful, but I had no time to admire their beauty. Luke set me down and hopped onto the black one as Thalia did the same to the other. As Luke put his hand down to help me up behind him, I was reminded of the fairy tales where the princess's knight saved her and they rode off into the sunset on a beautiful stallion. As soon as my thought came, it vanished. This wasn't a fairy tale; this was real life where there were actual monsters. There were no knights and I was anything but a princess. _

_I grabbed his warm hand and he pulled me up. I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist and then we were off. Grover sat behind Thalia, yelling orders at her for where to go. _

_I could hear the monsters yelling at us, not far behind. I rested my head on Luke's back as we rode, attempting to escape the monsters._

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: I'm happy I didn't make you guys wait forever again. As you guys can see this fic is coming to an end. I'm planning for there to be two chapters left because I don't want to do the PJO series from Annabeths POV because those kind of bore me. I have a couple ideas for another PJO fic so when I publish a new PJO story I would really love it if you guys would check it out. Anyways, I promise not to make you guys wait a lifetime for the next chapter. I love you guys! See you next chapter and don't forget to review!)**


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_As we reached New York City, our horses began to tire. Thalia's had stopped moving but we still had a little bit to go. We couldn't all fit on one horse so we had to abandon them. Luke carried me again as we followed Grover, running towards Camp Half-Blood and away from the monsters. _

_I had felt so useless considering Luke had to carry me. I hated my legs for being so small and short. If they were longer I could have run along with them rather than Luke carrying me the entire way. _

_I knew that they were getting tired as we approached this hill that Grover yelled was the entrance to Camp. I let out a sigh of relief, knowing we just had to climb the hill. The Cyclops were getting closer to us and it seemed like my friends could no longer carry themselves. Luke set me down and we all drew our weapons as we slowly made our way up the hill. _

"_Annabeth!" Grover yelled to me. "Go get Chiron. He's a centaur, half man, half-"_

_I cut him off with an annoyed voice. "I know what a centaur is." And then I took up the hill, urging my small legs to go faster. _

_When I passed a line in the dirt, I was immediately in awe. The camp was beautiful. But I had no time to admire the beauty. I grabbed the first camper I saw. "GET CHIRON!" I yelled at her. "THERE ARE CYCLOPES AND MY FRIENDS ARE IN TROUBLE!" The camper nodded and ran off. Two or three campers followed me outside of the camp borders again. _

_By this time, my friends were about half way up the hill and one Cyclops was missing but there was still four left. The campers and I dove into battle, fighting the Cyclopes with all of our strength. By the time we reached the top of the hill, two were remaining. _

_No more demi-gods had joined us yet so we were struggling a bit. Our strength was being drained from us but we wouldn't stop fighting. Then Thalia let out a small gasp before she screamed and collapsed to the ground. "Thalia!" I yelled before rushing to her side. I held her hand while she gasped for breath. Tears slowly sped down her pale freckled face as she held my hands in hers. Blood oozed out from her cuts, staining her pale skin. _

"_You can't die," I whispered as tears fell down my face. Thalia gave me a forced smile; if you didn't know her you would think it was real but this was the girl that had helped to save me so I knew that it was fake. Another thing that gave it away is that it didn't travel all the way to her eyes. Her blue eyes were pained and as I held this fragile girl in my arms, I could tell that inside, she was shattering into a thousand pieces. _

_Then a horrific scream escaped Thalia's lips. More tears poured down my cheeks as I held her tighter as if I let her go, she would fall apart. _

"_Annabeth?" she gasped, using what little air she had left to speak my name._

_I looked down at her and let my eyes meet hers. A second ago they were pained and broken but now only one emotion surged through them. Hope. And as I saw the hope running through her eyes, they told me everything I needed to know. _

_I wiped my tears before laying Thalia down on the soft grass. I took a couple of steps away from her body, hoping that my friend would live. Then the clouded skies above us growled with rage, the grey clouds that covered the sky turning black as the night, even though it was still early in the day. _

_A surge of lightning struck down from the black sky, lighting up the clearing in front of us. It hit Thalia's stomach and as it did, she arched her back and let out a horrible scream. The lightening was several shades of yellow and white. It was beautiful in a way; I might have appreciated the beauty more if… well you know, my best friend wasn't dying before my eyes. _

_The lightening was so bright; I had to squeeze my eyes shut so I would not be blinded. I heard the Cyclops wails joining Thalia and then I knew that Zeus was killing them as well. He was killing my best friend in order to save us._

_When the lightening was finally lifted back up into the sky, Thalia was no longer on the ground. In her place was a pine tree._

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Okay so theres only the epilogue left for this fic! I'm kind of sad about it but also kind of happy about it. So I'm writing that right now and it should be up within the next week. I'm going to start my new PJO fic after I finish this story so make sure you guys follow me if you want to read it. I also just started a new Doctor Who fic so if you like Doctor Who you should so go check it out. Also if you like Doctor Who you should PM me and we can fangirl about the new episode. I'm like really excited for it! Anyways, love you guys and see (not really see but you know what I mean) you guys when I post the epilogue. Make sure you review and tell me what you thought!)**


	16. Epilogue chapter 14

**Epilogue **

_I sobbed and rushed over to the tree, hugging it tightly, begging for Thalia to come back. _

_That night I was taken to the Athena cabin. I don't even remember Luke carrying me there. I remember bits and pieces, fragments of the events that happened. I remember Luke sitting on the bottom bunk holding my hand in his. My owl was perched on the desk next to my bunk. My back was turned away from Luke as I stared blankly at the wall. I missed Thalia greatly. _

_I stayed on my bunk for two weeks, never leaving it except to shower. Luke brought me food and Grover came to visit, but I never spoke to them. Chiron came too, asking me if I was okay. I talked to him some, and to be honest, it felt nice to pour my feelings out to him. He was the only person who could make me leave my bed. _

_One of the days that he spoke to me, I remember him saying, "Annabeth, sweetie, I know you have just lost someone very dear to you but Thalia wouldn't want you to mope around in your bed all day. She would want you to be happy and live your life care-free. Of course that's not something many demi-gods are able to do, but she wouldn't want you to stay in bed all the time." _

_And that's when I realized how he was right. I emerged from my bed that day and trained. I promised myself that I would kill a lot of monsters for Thalia's sake. I wanted to become the strongest demi-god. But whenever there was a quest, Chiron gave it to someone else. "You'll get your quest soon enough," he would always tell me. But no matter how hard I trained, I still did not get one. _

_I sadly watched as Luke and all the other demi-gods left to take their quest. I was jealous of them, but I didn't give up; it made me just want to train even more._

* * *

><p><em>Occasionally I would walk over to Thalia's tree and talk to her. "Hi Thalia," I had said one day. "I feel so stupid talking to a plant even though I realize that it is you. Anyways, I miss you. I feel alone. I mean, Grover and Luke always talk to me but Grover is always out bringing back new demi-gods and Luke is always out on quests and I'm just here, training as hard as I can. I know that Chiron notices how hard that I am training but for some reason he just won't give me a quest. I know that if you were here, and if you got a quest, you would make sure that I went with you. You wouldn't leave me behind. I wish you were still here. I mean you are here but you're a tree, not human. I wish you were still human because I could really use someone to talk to. I have all my half-brothers and sisters that are in the Athena cabin but they just don't get it. They haven't gone through what I went through. Sure they all go on quests but they didn't have to travel across the country with no one. Their best friend didn't get turned into a tree. They didn't get neglected by their parents. I mean, half of their parents don't even know that Athena was a goddess, and the other half, well they sent them to camp so that they would be safe. I got a letter from my father a couple days ago; he didn't even care that I left. <em>

"_I guess I'm talking to you right now because, I just want someone to listen to what I have to say. I know that if Chiron gave me a chance at a quest, I would come back. Sometimes I think he's just worried that I won't come back, but I know I will! But I guess I will just keep training until I finally get a quest." _

_A couple years later, Grover came back with a boy. I hadn't seen the boy yet but Grover had told me a bunch of stories about the famous Percy Jackson. He had single handedly killed a Minotaur. _

_Once he told me that, I rushed into the Big House, demanding to see Percy Jackson. He was asleep, his black hair covering his eyes. He was drooling and just looking at him, he already annoyed me. He was unconscious for three days. I came to visit him once a day, pouring drops of nectar into his mouth each time. I would just look at him curiously. I kept wondering how someone so scrawny could kill a Minotaur and take his horn. _

_When I finally saw him with his eyes open, I was immediately drawn in. Just seeing the color of his eyes made me annoyed, frustrated, and my heart would skip a beat. He made me want to smile, laugh, scream, and pull my hair out all at the same time which enraged me. When I first met my Seaweed Brain, it wasn't love at first sight or anything, he annoyed me so much. But as I got to know him, I grew to love him. And I still get drawn in by my Seaweed Brain's green eyes. _

_Well, that's my story I guess. Being a demi-god is hard work but I wouldn't want to trade my life for the world. I love being a demi-god, the danger just gives me such a rush even though I do sometimes wish I could get a break from it every once in a while. But anyways, I do love being a daughter of Athena._

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: So yeah, that was the last chapter. Thank all of you guys so much for supporting this story. You guys have no idea how grateful I am that I have such amazing readers. I love you guys! I would love to hear what you guys thought of it. I would also love if we could get this fic to over fifty reviews. Anyways, I will post another "chapter" when my new fic is up letting you guys know the details and everything else. Until then, DFTBA!)**


	17. AN (New story info)

**Hey guys! So I just posted my new story and it's called "Berserk". **

**The summary is: **The blood slowly drips from the knife and onto the floor, staining the white carpet. I gasp as flashes of memories come flooding into my brain. A man with a ski mask… his eyes a murky brown… he puts the knife in my hands… but then he's gone… and my mother lies on the floor dead.

**I would really appreciate if you all would all go and check it out and tell me what you thought! So thanks to those of you who do. I love you guys **


End file.
